Momen
by Suki Pie
Summary: Momen di antara mereka tak pernah berubah. —[#Kikuromonth2016]


**"Momen"**

 **Kuroko No Basuke ©** Tadatoshi Fujimaki

 **Momen ©** Suki Pie

 **.**

 **[ _#Kikuromonth2016_ ]**

 **.**

 _Saya tidak mengambil keungungan materiil apa pun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini._

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Week 2):** Training Camp

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Teikou_**

 **.**

"Kurokocchi, pssst, Kurokocchi."

Sebenarnya, bisa saja Kuroko Tetsuya mengumpat. Atau mendumel sepuas mungkin. Atau juga memaki sebanyak yang ia bisa ketika malam (yang sebelumnya ia habiskan pagi dengan berlatih terus-menerus) terpaksa terganggu oleh suara familier dan secara tidak langsung membangunkannya dalam sekejap.

"Ada apa, Kise-kun," sahutnya, tanpa nada tanya. Salahnya sendiri juga mengapa harus mengambil posisi futon di sebelah Kise. Ia juga tak repot-repot untuk berbalik.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Kise muncul di pundaknya. Sampai-sampai aroma shampo rasa lemon berhasil mengenai indera penciumnya. "Boleh aku—"

Pemuda pirang itu lekas berhenti. Menakala ketika Kuroko menarik selimut tebalnya lebih ke atas lagi, menyembunyikan kepala di baliknya, dan membiarkan Kise bertanya-tanya.

Ah, atau mungkin Kise Ryouta tidak perlu bertanya-tanya.

Karena jemari-jemari hangat dan ramping yang merayap di bawah selimutnya, meraih jemari kokohnya, lantas menggenggamnya erat cukup untuk membuatnya bungkam.

"Terima kasih," bisik Kise pelan, kembali membenamkan wajah di antara empuknya bantal. "Tangan Kurokocchi hangat."

Kuroko tidak membalas.

Dalam hati berdoa semoga esok hari anggota yang lain tidak bertanya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Kaijou-Seirin_**

 ** _._**

Di hari kedua _traning camp_ -nya bersama tim Seirin, Kuroko bertemu Kise.

Atau lebih tepatnya (menurut pandangan maniak basket seperti Kagami) Seirin bertemu Kaijou.

Pelatih mereka, Aida Riko, menggunakan kesempatan emas itu untuk latihan tanding. Dan Kagami tidak menolak, apalagi Kise, meski Kuroko tahu ia pasti akan mengikuti.

Pagi hari, mereka akan bertemu secara tidak sengaja di depan kamar mandi. Dengan rambut acak-acakan dan kantung hitam di bawah mata. Kise akan berdalih bahwa ia tidak membawa pasta giginya, lalu melancarkan modus agar Kuroko mau membaginya. Kuroko juga berkata kalau Kagami-kun baru saja meminjam gelas plastiknya. Kise marah-marah tidak jelas, berkata kalau Kagamicchi itu sangat menyebalkan, meski akhirnya ia tetap meminjamkan gelas plastik miliknya untuk Kuroko. Dari kegiatan-kegiatan kecil itu, obrolan keduanya berhenti dengan kegiatan gosok gigi bersama.

Siangnya, Kaijou akan menantang Seirin dalam bertanding— _untuk kesekian kali_. Menang atau pun kalah, hasilnya nyaris seri.

Kise akan sengaja menunggunya di depan pintu gedung latihan, menunggu Kurokocchi—katanya. Ia bahkan mengabaikan perintah kaptennya untuk segera pergi.

Namun, Kuroko dengan sabar menanti, beralasan pada Kagami kalau ia ada sedikit urusan.

Kise tersenyum lebar, katanya, ia menunggu hanya untuk memberikan sekaleng minuman isotonik untuk Kurokocchi.

Ketika malam, mereka diam-diam bertemu.

Di bawah atap berlampu kuning, di antara petak-petak kayu tatami dan teras depan yang kosong, Kise mampir untuk memberikan satu kecupan singkat di kening Kuroko sambil berpesan untuk memimpikannya ketika tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Vorpal Sword_**

 **.**

"Kau terlalu banyak berlatih."

Ryouta mencibir jengah. "Aku harus semakin kuat," ujarnya ketus, "dan kubalas _orang itu_ suatu hari nanti."

Tetsuya menggeleng pelan, namun tidak berkata apa-apa. Tangannya sibuk melilitkan perban di sekeliling pergelangan kaki Ryouta. Kamar sedang kosong saat itu, beberapa futon digelar rapi, dan kebetulan saja anggota yang lain tengah ribut di kamar mandi. Ah, terserahlah. Semoga saja Kagetora tidak marah.

"Apa ini sakit?" tanya Tetsuya, mengandung cemas di dalamnya.

"Tidak," kekeh Ryouta, lantas mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk meraih pipi kiri Tetsuya. "Tidak sesakit ketika Tetsuyacchi dilukai oleh—"

"Kita sudah sering membicarakan ini," sela Tetsuya, agak jengkel. "Aku baik-baik saja, Ryouta-kun. Jangan cemas."

Akan tetapi, Ryouta tetaplah Ryouta.

Dendamnya tidak akan hilang sebelum ia benar-benar memberikan balasan yang setimpal. Dan, _well_ , Ryouta memastikan kalau Tetsuya tidak perlu tahu mengenai akal bulusnya selama latihan _camp_ berlangsung.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Ryouta-kun."

Atau tidak sama sekali.

"Tetsuyacchi menyebalkan."

Tetsuya tak sempat membalas. Karena Ryouta lebih dulu beringsut maju dan meraup bibirnya tanpa peringatan.

Di luar sana, suara langkah kaki terdengar ribut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Midorima-kun dan Akashicchi bilang, kalau momen di antara mereka tak pernah berubah.

 _Eh, benarkah?_

 _Entahlah, Ryouta-kun._

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **end**

* * *

 **A/N :** sepuluh menit sebelum week 2 selesai, aaaaaaaak 8"D/oy. Ini ngebut ngetiknya, jadi maaf kalo ada typo /sungkem/ dan terima kasih untuk _YellowBlue, memoryru, Kisiki Nagome,_ dan _Recelew_ atas reviewnya di fanfiksi _Pulang_ ya X"D /sungkem lagi/

terima kasih sudah mampir dan baca~


End file.
